


Lightstruck

by tainry



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brief incidence of watersports, Dendrophilia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/pseuds/tainry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years later, Gourry visits Zelgadis up on a mountain for help with a special ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Bwhahahahahahah! Yeah the ritual bit was just the excuse to get them bangin' like bunnies. Woo! XD
> 
> Notes on the file say this was for the Lyric Wheel 2003. A Zel/Gou community...on YahooGroups? Dang. XD

I found him at last on Tieh Mountain. I hadn’t seen him in thirty years – he looked almost the same. His hair had grown longer than mine, and mine is to my knees, though shot with as much silver now as gold. The depths of his eyes held wisdom and laughter rather than self-hatred and rage. But his face was otherwise just the same; smooth, ageless, unique and utterly lovely.

When I found him, he stood on a ridge, below the peak, the wind rippling through his robes, greens and golds and turquoise. Dancing like autumn leaves. He smiled as he saw me, opening his arms, closing them firmly around my waist as we embraced. The heat of his body was a reminder of past intimacy, rousing me even as I gasped in the thin air. The world of troubles and ordinary human concerns slipped from my shoulders like an outgrown cloak. He breathed warmth and a chuckle into my mouth, then took my hand.

“I’m glad you’re here, Gourry,” he said. “I have need of you. But I have much more comfortable lodgings below.”

He led me down a winding path I had not seen before and we soon reached the tree line. We stepped from a cold, harsh, but starkly beautiful world of blinding snow and dark grey stone, into the dimmer, enclosing world of the fragrant trees. Pine and fir, deodar and juniper and acajou. Our footfalls on the coppery floor of needles were nearly silent. I followed the graceful sweep of his long metallic hair and felt my weariness from the long journey fade. After a time, I noticed birds and deer, foxes, badgers and wild cats, scores of smaller animals, and even a bear had gathered as a fluid, coursing but silent escort. I wondered what need Zelgadis had of me, but trusted our long friendship. 

We came to yet lower slopes, where the vast trees held court to glossy-leaved rhododendrons, smaller trees whose leaves had put on their carnival colors, curling ferns and a profusion of herbs, setting the last of their seed or crimson fruit. It was warmer here, and the late afternoon sun wound between green-gold leaves to gild the scent-laden air. 

Our multitude escort melted away as Zel turned down an inconspicuous granite stairway that led off what seemed to be the main path. Mossy standing stones, slender and gently leaning in artful poses against one another, flanked the steps – feeling more like companions than threatening guardians. A broad, circular space paved with flagstones lay before the entrance to a cleft in the side of the mountain. As we passed into its shade, cleverly wrought lanterns sprang to life, shedding a welcoming glow on pale walls veined with mica. 

I shed my pack and cloak in a small fore-chamber, then followed Zel further into a simply-furnished but comfortable living area. Wooden table, chairs, several sets of shelves; pots and urns and vials and jars of herbs and other magical ingredients neatly organized along with various devices and utensils, both for spells and simpler kitchen tasks; there was even a merrily blazing hearth, vented by a natural chimney in the rock. A savory stew was already simmering in a large copper cauldron. He had indeed been waiting for me it seemed. I smiled and sniffed appreciatively.

Zel laughed and waved me to a chair at the table. Probably his own handiwork, I thought. Cleanly carved, only sparsely decorated, but somehow elegant. I pulled off my boots and set them by the door as Zel fiddled about with his copper pans and things, and the smells from his workings became more and more delicious. There were two doorways leading from this room, besides the one we’d come in by, but both remained dark and my curiosity could wait.

In addition to the spiced vegetable and farina stew, he fed me currants and pomegranates, honeyed greens, roasted apples, golden cheese, sweet corn and a satisfyingly heavy, buttery bread. For drink he gave me only clear, icy mountain water, but that was bracing and cleansing, and somehow as heady as any mead or wine. It was like drinking starlight. But perhaps I was entranced by the gleaming hair and eyes of my beloved companion.

I no longer devastate the dinner table as I once did, but I paid my proper respects to the meal and helped Zel clear the table. He poured himself a cup of that bitter, aromatic drink he’d always liked, and made hot chocolate for me – an unusual luxury from what a lot of us still called the Outer World. We sat by the fire in comfortable silence, as if we hadn’t been separated by three decades, though the tales those years had wreaked on us were far from erased. I remembered rare, stolen nights like this; just the two of us, hidden from our livelier friends for secret kisses and desperate caresses. The warmth of Zel’s home had thawed the last of the journey’s cold from my bones. I felt my blood begin to stir at the mere sound of his breathing.

Always able, if not at the beginning willing, to sense my moods almost before I did, Zel let his hand brush the side of my thigh as he leaned back onto one elbow. He smiled at my caught breath and rose fluidly to his feet, holding out a hand to aid me up as well. 

He drew me deeper into his caves, shrugging out of his robes as we passed his ample and richly draped bed. I must have protested with some faint whimper, for he glanced back at me over his shoulder and grinned. Well I knew the meaning of that grin – he had definite sport in mind and would not be swayed. I had always been thoroughly rewarded for my compliance. 

My clothes had followed his to the floor by the time we reached his immediate goal – a subterranean bathing chamber aromatic with oils and incense, herbal soaps and lavender-strewn towels. As before, lamps, now of alabaster, lit themselves as we entered. Here I thought to renew our past intimacy, and so we did, but not to the end I had anticipated. He bathed me, and kissed me, but allowed nothing further – I left the hot water more aroused than I had entered it, but at least I was not alone in this regard. 

After drying me with brisk strokes of the scented towels, he gave me a curiously slitted, deep blue robe of some strange material I had not encountered before. It was heavy, and brushed my heated skin like fine suede, but it was softer, almost like a supple velvet. He donned a similar robe of emerald and again we proceeded deeper into the mountain.

When next we emerged into a chamber it was to open sky above and summer’s last warm breeze whispering through the dark, oval leaves of a great tree in the center of a clearing. I blinked. We could not have passed all the way through the mountain – I may have lost my sense of direction in the gently winding tunnels of Zel’s home, but the distance we had walked had not been so very great. Stars glittered in their swirling belt across the sky and the waning moon had begun its descent. This also seemed strange – it should not have been so late in the night; we had eaten at sunset and our bath, to my regret, had not taken so long as it might have. 

“Is this...an illusion?” I asked him. Zel was smiling up at the stars.

“Yes and no.” A typically ambiguous magic-user’s answer, it neither enlightened nor disturbed me. This was some complicated, magical place, and we had both seen many stranger things. 

Zel approached the tree, murmuring singsong words I didn’t understand. I liked the musical sound of them. I looked back, half-expecting the threshold to have disappeared behind us. But it was still there, an oval portal, with the granite walls of the mountain curving away to either side out of sight. I turned back to watch Zel. 

He leaned against the tree, still singing, caressing a curiously shaped, polished burl or knot on the trunk. In the center of the burl was a round opening wide enough for Zel to put his hand, or perhaps even his fist, through. The edges glistened in the leaf-filtered moonlight. Zel’s singing increased in tempo; waves on the ocean, rising and falling. An earthy green glow spread upward from the tree’s roots, shining over the smooth bark, glittering along every leaf edge as the tree bent impossibly backwards, raising the burl and its opening to Zel’s slippery touch.

“Gourry...” My name amid the singing. I shook my head at first – he couldn’t be serious. But then Zel positioned himself and I understood precisely for what he wanted, needed me.

I fitted myself against Zel’s body from behind, at last embracing the lithe, powerful body I’d been aching for for years. My kisses were ravenous, ravening, raving, roving over his neck and jaw and ears, shoulders, everything I could reach; sucking and licking and biting hard enough to make my teeth scrape on his stone skin. My hands clutched spasmodically, almost tearing the peculiar robes, but now I also understood the odd but clever slitting in them. I parted his, grasping his bare hips beneath. I moaned, nipples on fire, my tip just brushing his underside, trembling; the beginning of the cave I must soon claim. Zel shifted slightly under my hands – he too shuddered on the edge and all the tree’s leaves were shivering, gasping against one another.

Behind my kisses I grinned, holding back for as long as I could, denying the plunge we would all take. I slipped and juddered over his polished skin; aching but wanting it to last forever. I scratched at his chest and belly, clawing his hard pebble nipples. His singing never faltered, but his voice rose in an aria, strident, calling, in need, desperate. Weeping with desire. I let my weight fall upon him, my knees might not hold, and knew the tide was inexorable. I pushed him farther onto the tree and his voice caught on a moaning note.

His flesh in places is so smooth one could almost wish for a little more friction, but I slid inside; my heat as nothing, engulfed, swallowed whole by his. I sang or screamed, jerking like a dying man, almost slipping from my sweet sheath. I bit his hair, knowing my lips and tongue would bleed for it, but my hands weren’t enough. The rhythm had me in its talons, inescapable, old as the earth we stood on, I could no more stop now than breathe salt-water, and I was striking sparks from inside him. Zel’s singing cried out, weeping but joyful, a passionate scream as a pulsing wind rose about us and the tree shuddered, its topmost branches lashing the ground. 

By the clutching, pulsing, writhing embrace of his flesh I could feel his release; yet myself still could not stop thrusting and thrusting, exquisite not-pain building higher and deeper and still I went on, sweat and other fluids dripping between us, running down my back, my legs, tickling my inner thighs, calves, ankles until I couldn’t see anything but the brightness of the love we’d shared for years, the love rekindled to blazing now, burning the forest for the sake of the trees. I leaned over his shoulder to watch, still moving in him; for Zel’s spill is like molten opal, with green blue violet fires flickering within.

His engorged flesh rested on the slick, curving edge of the tree’s opening, the sight aroused me more and I pounded faster, amazed and alarmed that I could do so, but it was an itch I couldn’t stop scratching and it felt so good no matter how much it ought to hurt. I wanted to grab his stem and shake it, feel its slippery, throbbing aliveness and connection at the root of Zel’s body. Zel too was thrall to a force he couldn’t deny, for he spilled and spilled into the tree, the opalescent fluid pumping from him in a great gasping flow – his lean body could not contain even so much blood, but still the flow continued, gushing from his somehow enlarged, gaping tip, like a little mouth with suckling lips I wanted to kiss.

Zel’s body writhed, all but his hips, keeping him anchored to the tree that was sucking down his vast river of seed. I bucked into him harder, feeding the undulations within him, my lust his fuel. I unclasped his hips just enough, one hand at a time, to discard my robe; standing naked but for the motion, the hot wind’s hands on my body, in my flying hair. My equilibrium spiraled wildly, there was nothing to hold me down, nothing to pinion me, I was nothing but the mad joining of flesh, my groin straining against his buttocks, our thighs rubbing, my sac swollen and high against my root, tight and hard quivering on the verge that had been drawn out past endurance or sanity. Relentless, I pounded on while he spilled and spilled, draining some Astral sea, himself only the conduit, the aqueduct, channel, river emptying in the face of the tide of the tree’s ocean. 

At last as I watched, the flood reached the lip of the mouth in the burl. Zel cried out in song, his voice soaring in not one clear single note but in astonishing harmonies, an impossible chord the whole world vibrated to, rocking the stars, blowing the dust off the moon, rearranging the internal structures of my bones. The tree stretched upward again, branches arching over us with multicolored leaves like stained glass in the ceiling of some ancient temple. Its base had swelled to a tumescent, burgeoning bulb-shape, roots plump and quivering slightly as hot, shimmering-iridescent-white, thick fluid trickled over the edge and down in runnels, making little pools that were slowly absorbed into the glowing, mossy ground. Zel’s little nether mouth puckered its lips, droplets of pearl lingering, trembling on the tip before running down, dripping over his gems down his thighs as I caught him. His sliding body falling hard against mine finally released me and I gouted my own little fountain into him, helpless cries escaping from between my teeth until my skin glowed dark golden – all the paleness drawn out of me through me spurting into him. 

My tongue lay heavy and spent in my mouth. I sank to my knees, bearing what little weight Zel had left, his hair spreading around us like pale violet rivers. I must have slipped from inside him, for his head lay in my lap, but my body tingled so I couldn’t feel where I ended and he began, and only through the clouds in my eyes could I catch glimpses of how we were arranged. 

The moon set, the stars turned. Large orbs that a small part of my mind attached to Zel’s named as planets whirled overhead. The land around us brightened with morning, though the sky remained in twilight, embroidered at the edges with lavender and gold and green dotted with crimson mare’s-tail clouds. I couldn’t move and Zel was unconscious. 

I felt the sun on my skin, though it was still nowhere in this enchanted sky. I seemed to own my limbs again, so I lifted Zel and returned to the cave, walking the quartz passages in kindly dimness. I laid him in his tumbled bed and threw myself beside him, pulling quilts and silk sheets around us, nestlike, falling asleep myself almost immediately. 

I awoke an age and a day later, to the rare, keen pleasure of watching Zel sleep. Our limbs were too tangled beneath the blankets to sort out, so I nuzzled his delicate ear, licking his cheek and the outside corner of his eye. He stirred, murmuring my name. I should have been too sore and raw to move; my manhood should have been shriveled and hiding between my legs. It nestled, pleasantly enlarged, interestedly twitching between our bodies, tickling the underside of Zel’s equally interested member. Baffled but appreciative, I rolled on top of him, spreading my legs around his, moving gently in sinuous, snaky delight. He smiled and kissed my lips, opening his eyes, stroking my hips. I quivered, desiring to be pierced but for the moment unwilling to have my mouth so far from his, even briefly.

Our tongues reacquainted each other with our old habits of play, mouths watering, overflowing with moisture. Messy kisses, yes, but we were hungry. I brought my knees up, still astride him, opening myself up; my back bent, closing the unimportant difference in our heights. 

Zel got a peculiar, demonish look on his face, and suddenly scooted down the bed beneath me, pulling my rod into his mouth, sucking hard while I squeaked and gasped and bore down on my hands and knees, quivering, hips twitching while his tongue did acrobatic things to me. Unlike the night or age before, the wave did not extend, I could not prolong or prevent the explosion. I came in his mouth, spattering clumsily through his laughter, but I laughed too, interesting to do in mid-climax.

He tossed me off, reminding me of his strength, and flipped me over, pulling my hips up. I clutched the sheets, groaning, thrusting myself up at him, but it was his tongue which seared me first; flirting, teasing, lapping at my fruit and the hot skin behind them. I’m not as young as I was when we adventured and tumbled each other before; I didn’t think my old body could take this. But my blood rushed in my ears, coursed to its favorite paths, made the impossible all too evident. Zel petted my buttocks and tugged affectionately at my hair. I growled his name, pleading, demanding, and he laughed again but slid himself against me, letting me feel where he was – near but not inside, not yet where I wanted him. He rested atop me, freeing his hands – he grasped my shaft, rolling his thumbs over my tip; I came again, swearing, thrusting into his damnably clever hands like a frisky colt.

“You’re going to kill me,” I rumbled, once I could speak.

He licked my ear, then bit gently. “No. Restoration spells are nice, don’t you think?” I growled again but couldn’t throw him off; he’d regained his normal weight and solidity. He teased me, sitting back and spreading me but only stroking my quivering entry with his tip.

Ultimately, he showed mercy; after a last little poke he slipped into me and I fell against the bed, utterly relaxed, submerged in bliss. I came a third and fourth time as he worked himself slowly in and out, but they were quiet detonations and I could hear our sticky flesh sliding, smoothly pumping, muscular like our hearts. 

He paused for a moment, quivering, then plunged wildly onward, shaking the bed, fucking my limp body like the end of the world – I came a fifth time, just a trickle, but sweet, and the sun exploded behind my eyes. I felt his magma burst inside me and his weight fall; I was pinned but I liked it. I never wanted to move again.

Some time later, we rose and stretched like two cats, twining our tails, whisker-kissing. Naked, we ate, I don’t remember what. We bathed, and I had him in the water this time, the bathing pool was deep enough to dunk completely under but there were stone benches around the near edge. Zel is difficult to hold on to underwater, but I put his heels over my shoulders and nailed him against the side of the pool – a good, old fashioned screw. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I came while glaring at him for this, then pulled out, dripping, and stuck his cock in my mouth. His head fell back and he gurgled – always fun, to get Zel non-verbal. 

I ran my fingernails over his shaft and balls, scratching harder where a normal man would have hair but he thankfully did not. He squirmed but I had my arms wrapped firmly around his thighs; I bit at his tip until he jerked and spurted – the taste of him nothing like mortal, sweeter than honey, intoxicating. I claimed every drop.

In the passage heading back to the bedroom, I spun him around, pressing his back to my front, and grasped his stalk firmly. I wanted to see him splatter the wall, mark my territory with his spill. My cock – steel hard *again*, dammit – danced against the small of his back; I pulled and shook his, milking him hard and fast. His breath hissed between sharp, bared teeth. I slipped my other arm around his waist, panting into the corner of his neck and shoulder, jerking on him as if to uproot, while my own member pulsed in sympathy. He gasped and twitched helplessly; a thin stream shot glowing out, painting the quartz with opal, the last of it dripping down my hand, searing my skin painlessly. I started to go too, as I felt that, but Zel grabbed me and aimed me at the wall. My ordinary little splash – if you could call a seventh time ordinary – was almost invisible on the crystalline wall, but Zel smirked with satisfaction at my mark next to his. 

“Bastard,” I said, grazing his shoulder with my teeth. 

“I love you, too, Gourry.” He kissed the top of my head and sauntered the rest of the way to the bedroom.

I just watched, enjoying the view, and the glimpses of his neat little backside peeking through the long curtain of swaying hair. 

But at the doorway he stopped. Apparently changing his mind, he turned around and strode past me again, grinning. I followed him, like a compass needle, pointing toward his pole. We jogged through the chambers and outside. He stopped me on the flagstone circle, and, kneeling, sucked me off right there out in front of the birds and bees and whatever. We coupled like bunnies, squatting in the bushes, up against (normal) trees, and then he led me out to a little meadow, where he spread me out in the grass, pulling my legs wider so no part of me missed the sun’s examination. He stood over me then and stroked himself. I came just watching him – we were going to need another bath. He continued stroking, his hair tickled my legs as his head fell back. He aimed downward, mixing his spill with mine on my belly – I made an incoherent sound of protest. He grinned and kept stroking, kept coming, aiming now for my mouth; hot liquid pattered on my face, on my tongue, slid down my happy throat. 

He helped me stand and we ran hand in hand for a little river nearby. By the banks we paused to shoot golden streams over a gooseberry bush, watching each other slyly. Zel has interesting muscles. He can write his name in snow without using his hands. I felt a hot spray across my flank and shrieked, lunging for him; but I was out of ammunition. I chased him into the river, leaping after him into a deeper hollow.

Cold! The shock of it almost stopped my ageing heart, but of course Zel was there with his healing hands before I felt any distress, apologizing for his thoughtlessness with kisses that stoked my internal fires enough to make me forget the temperature of the water. He cannot swim, so we stood shoulder-deep in snowmelt, necking like teenagers. Despite his demon-heat so near, I began to shiver, so we emerged; my equipment huddled close to home but not for long. Zel of course was not so affected – the water sheeted and steamed off his skin.

Still shivering but not caring, I knelt and petted his hips, sipping and licking his slender stalk, thirsty for another mouthful. He obliged me quickly, his hands in my hair; I cupped his balls to feel the surge and drank him down gratefully. Sweet hot toddy...I stopped shivering and we strolled back to his cave, arms draped about each other, my cheek resting on the top of his sleek head.

At the entrance, he leaned over and sucked me off again. I sighed and snorted and let him, blushing with pleasure as if it was the first time. In the kitchen he pushed me onto the table, spreading my legs to lick everywhere, then crouching atop me like the little demon he was. Apparently he’d built the table sturdy enough to take our combined weight – it didn’t even creak as he danced on me till I exploded; he did too, his bright rain dripping hot from my nipples. 

“That’s thirteen for you, Gou-kun,” he said. I bent him over a chair – I’d gone hard again at the sound of his voice before I could slip out of him on the table. The chair clattered over the floor but we held it upright while I ran my hands over his lovely smooth ass, watching my flushed, turgid member plunging in and out. 

“You realize of course,” he said, his voice somewhat muffled, “that the next sacred number is twenty-eight...” 

~~~~~(/~~(\~~


End file.
